fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Madness
As the overcast had covered the entire area like a criminal covers his face, with rain spitting silently as a tap leaks, a man with pale orange hair was standing with an umbrella over his face, and a slight smile, outside a very familiar town, where many famous stories were told, and the town where Shooting Star had resided in. Crush. The sound of a man's skull being crushed. Smashing a gigantic hammer-arm against the rest of his body, the woman who had just slaughtered her opponent picks a note out of the man's pocket. "At Hargeon Port, your fate awaits, 001." Clicking her tongue in irritation, the woman rushed to Hargeon Port, but not before bumping into a certain someone. " Oh my, hello there, murderer-san." Ginto smiled and said, knowing full well that this lady was much like himself. Then he decided to say." Why are you here? Is there someone or something that you want to meet?" Ginto smirked, although his devilish smile wasn't seen under his umbrella. "...Tch. Get out of my way, if you don't wanna end up a casuality! I don't have time for this!" With that, Karen attempted to push the man out of her way. Ginto replied by clutching her hand and said." I end up a casuality? Let's see about that." With that, Ginto threw the woman effortlessly with his hand. Easily catching herself in the air, Karen fell with a large crash, decimating the area around her just by the impact of landing. "Form: Crane Sword!" Karen's left arm becomes surrounded by small numbers, similar to data, which spin around before extending and expanding into the form of a elegant blade, that is many times larger than herself, larger than a skyscraper. The shape of the blade is styled like a crane's beak. Instantly appearing in front of Ginto, Karen aimed a slash at his chest. The slash made direct contact, and Ginto was bleeding although he maniacally smiled and shouted." That won't be enough to hurt me!" he drew his sword and charged at Karen. Effortlessly, Ginto used his umbrella as a shield to prevent the attack from connecting with him, causing a collision which made a shockwave, Ginto revealed his maniacal face and said." Let's do this!" Suddenly he aimed a powerful kick right at Karen's stomach. Karen responded with an equally maniacal grin which threatened to split her head before blocking the attack with her blade, though not without the force of the attack pushing her back. Leaping backwards, Karen then morphed her fingers into modern submachinegun barrels, unleashing a volley of magic bullets at Ginto which quickly began to close in on him. Instantly, Ginto jumped up dodging the attacks and then leaped toward Karen with a high jump kick, saying." Indeed, someone like you is a very good opponent to face, we might be friends?" He said, with a tone of craziness in his voice and he laughed. Silently, Karen leapt out of the way and morphed her right arm into the form of an angular drum, and she unleashed a sound wave of supersonic speed at Ginto. Ginto took the full brunt of the sound wave and didn't even flinch, half heartedly saying." Ow, that ruffled up my ears a bit!" Before charging in for a speedy attack, but before Karen could react he spun around her and aimed a powerful blow to her block, approaching her quickly. "..." Being struck by Ginto, Karen took two steps foward. Transforming her left arm into a gigantic chainsaw, Karen wildly swung around and attempted to strike her opponent. Ginto, as usual rushed in, and despite taking some hits, moved behind Karen, and started a powerful combo consisting of speedy punches and a devastating kick that was headed straight for Karen's head. Raising her arm, Karen grabbed the kick before pushing Ginto back. "Lion Mouth!" Karen converted her right arm into a shape closely resembling an ornate depiction of a Japanese Shichi. However, unlike the typical appearance of a Shishi, this instead is adorned with a tusk either side of its face. Lashing out at Ginto with a claw thrust, Karen smirked. "I like the sound of that. Join me, and let's rack up a massive body count!" " Massive body count? Nah, cause I only like the bodies of those that are strong!!" Ginto said, as he drew his sword and lashed out at Karen with a destructive slash aimed at her arm. Karen pouted, "Aww...You're no fun," before taking the full force of the blow with little harm done thanks to her resilient frame. "BUT YOU LEFT YOURSELF OPEN!" Quickly, she spun around, shouting "Lion Dance!", aiming a graceful yet potent punch at Ginto's stomach. Ginto used his umbrella as a shield for the last time before it shattered and although the punch made impact, it was reduced by Ginto's shield, then Ginto exclaimed." HOW'S THIS!!" Ginto repeatedly started to punch Karen. Taking the full force of the blows once again, Karen was blown back by his fierce assault, being knocked across the ground. Her impact formed a large crater where she landed. Standing up, the gears in Karen's body began to spin around rapidly as her eyes shone red. "Cheap shot..." With that, Karen rushed foward even faster than before; slashing at Ginto's chest. Ginto had been thrown backwards through many walls, but stood up with blood all over and continued to smile and just said." I am the Child of Madness, this won't affect me!" Suddenly Ginto had a fierce magical aura surrounding him and he clutched his sword and charged at Karen with immense force. Being knocked back by her opponent once again, Karen's body flailed along the ground, before she stood up. As the gears in her body spun around even faster, she shouted "FULL DRIVE!!" An energy similar to Etherion enveloped her body. She now has heavily armoured lower arms and legs, as the armour reaches down to her elbows and knees, respectively. Her fingers are claw-like and razor-sharp. She has two large cuffs around her wrists, which have odd symbols on them. Across her body, she has azure markings. Karen also has a visor. She has two large angelic golden wings that separate into multiple other wings as they extend. The 'feathers' look similar to thrusters, which emit light. "Zetsuei." The Full Drive optimized for speed and power. Currently, Ginto knew he had no chance, and sighed." Shred the Daylight." Suddenly the entire environment began to descend to nightfall, and a large moon was above Karen and Ginto. Then, emanating in the darkness was Ginto's figure, he had silver flame like energy radiate from his being in a manner to an armor, and a tail erupted from this cloak. "NOW, LET'S DESTROY EACH OTHER!!" Roaring, the 'feathers' emit energy similar to Etherion, before Karen boosts towards Ginto, attempting to strike him with a exceedingly powerful punch. Suddenly pillars of shining silver energy surrounded Ginto, and protected him from most of the impact of the punch, although the shockwave behind it caused the environment to be destroyed, then Ginto chanted." First Tail: Line Pursuit." Suddenly the tail speeded towards Karen at near impossible speeds, in a very unorthodox manner, having many sweeps and turns which were heading everywhere, yet the target remained solely on Karen. "...!" As the tail struck Karen, she was blown back, only to release two laser pods from her arms, which launched several red lasers from the cannons towards Ginto. Instantly, Karen regained her bearings and shot foward at her opponent, aiming to deliver a ground shattering kick to his chest. "Damn!" Ginto realised his one tail had been completely obliterated by the lasers and the kick made direct contact with his chest, causing a massive shockwave, but shockingly, Ginto didn't move at all, and suddenly three tails appeared and descended towards Karen in a triangular pattern, as Ginto chanted." Third Tail: Pyramid Prison." Karen roared, and unleashed her magical aura, causing the tails around her to dissipate. As she did this, she noted with a slightly desperate tone, "Argh...my Full Drive time is almost up.... I've gotta hurry and finish this...!" With that, she generated thousands of missiles from her arm which were launched towards Ginto at incredible speed. Ginto effortlessly formed three tails again and used them to block the missiles, then he condensed the energy from two of his tails into a small orb which he blasted directly for Karen, hoping for a direct hit, as his time was nearly over as well, and his body was aching in every cell. The wings of Zetsuei began to crack and shatter, as Karen flew foward, taking the full brunt of Ginto's orb, which blew off her left arm. Forming Lion Mouth once again, magical power converged around her arm and she shouted, "LION PUNCH!!" With that, Karen launched a strong and wide ranging blast of magical power at Ginto as Zetsuei shattered completely. Suddenly Ginto had almost 'discarded' his transformation, condensing it all into a blast of magical energy, and with one tail left, he swung it with extreme force, causing it to collide with Karen's blast, causing a massive collision. As the dust settled, Karen, now heavily wounded, weakly rushed up to Ginto and said "You're the first person who could ever match me...I'd like to say that you've earned my respect as an equal, though..." " Though?" Ginto asked, before the silver armor he had on his skin cracked and eventually dissipated into the air, causing him to fall unconscious, as suddenly a silver haired man came and stopped him from falling onto the ground, saying." Wow, you're one funny woman aren't you? This is the first time, if not the only time, something like this will ever happen to Ginto. Congrats, I guess..." He said, before dissappearing alongside Ginto. "Ah, well...I have an equal." The gears in Karen's body spun faster, allowing her to recover. With that, she ran towards Hargeon Port. Category:Storyline Category:Roleplay